


Mirror Mirror

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Bonding, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Resurrection, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Talking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Y/N is a promising young witch at Miss Robichaux’s academy in the year of 2052. One day while exploring the ancient house, she finds a strange looking mirror in the basement. Imagine her shock when it starts talking to her…
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other when you found the mirror.

It had been storming outside all day, and half of your sisters were on a mission with your Supreme, something about defeating demons.

You weren’t chosen, of course.

You never were.

Anyways, all day you were driving yourself crazy with boredom.

None of your sisters wanted to do anything, and you had read a book for a bit before cleaning everything in sight.

That’s when you got the fun idea to explore the attic and basement. It was filled with all sorts of interesting relics from ages past, maybe you’d find something useful.

The attic was an absolute bust, just filled with old cobwebs and creepy dolls. Boring.

The basement however, yielded some fascinating results.

You found some rare herbs and potions, stuffing them in your pockets.

What really interested you, however, was the gigantic covered object in the corner, hidden behind a dusty bookshelf.

Shoving the bookshelf out of the way with an uncomfortable sounding creak, you stared at the object for a moment before pulling the tan tarp off.

Dust flew into your eyes and nose, and you coughed, before opening your eyes.

It was a beautiful, ornate mirror.

And it was absolutely huge.

It was so fancy looking you wondered if someone extremely wealthy or famous had lived here at own point in time.

Tracing your hand over the beautiful gold embellishing on the sides, you gasped as you noticed something strange.

It wasn’t your reflection staring back at you anymore. It was the face of a man.

An extremely handsome man.

He had to have been in his mid-20’s, with long blonde hair, a red velvet looking dinner jacket, and a black ascot wrapped tight around his neck. His eyes were a dazzling shade of blue, and you stared back at him in shock as he began to speak.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

Your eyes widened, and you gulped down saliva nervously as you considered your words carefully.

Clearly this man was stuck in here for a reason, it must’ve been a pretty strong spell, one you’d never heard before.

You just didn’t know if he was an innocent victim of a witch gone cruel, or a monster facing his dues.

“My name is Y/N,” You said slowly. “I’m a witch here at Miss Robichaux’s Academy. I just decided to search around and found you.”

“A witch!?” Michael said angrily, his beautiful expression turning into something ugly and wicked, as his eyes went black, and his face went pale white, like a ghost or something. Angry looking black veins decorated what was once a handsome face, and you cowered in fear.

“GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!”

You whimpered in fear as your legs began to move of your own volition, and you scrambled up the steps of the basement, heart pounding fast.

It had been 2 days since the incident, and you were still thinking about what happened with the man in the mirror.

You had seen demons before, warlocks, fuck, you once even saw a lizard hybrid.

You had never seen something like that before.

The way his whole face changed…you shuddered just thinking about it.

But despite your fear and apprehension, you still made your way down those basement stairs again.

You braced yourself, knowing the man was probably still angry with you, for what you didn’t know, but you didn’t want to piss him off, so you were thinking of things to say.

You were staring at yourself in the mirror, still thinking, before deciding on a plan of action.

It seemed like your touch before had awoken him, so you hesitantly reached out a finger to glide over the glass of the mirror.

The man from before appeared again, and you stepped back quickly, chest rising and falling with your breaths.

“Listen, I get that you don’t like me, don’t like witches, but please hear me out before you send me away again!” You practically yelled before the man could even get a word out.

The man’s face hardened, and he stared at you solemnly before saying, “Alright. I guess it’s not like I have a choice anyways.”

You exhaled gratefully before saying, “Well, um-I am a witch, that much is true. But I would never do something like this to another person. It seems like a horribly cruel thing to do. Witches should use their powers for good, not evil.”

The man snorted decisively, before saying, “Did your supreme tell you that?”

You furrowed your eyebrow in confusion at his scorn, “No. Actually-she doesn’t tell me much of anything. I teach myself about magic.”

“Ah, saint Cordelia is losing her touch, I see.”

Now you were even more confused, “Who’s Cordelia?”

“Your supreme.”

“Uh, I don’t know who told you that, but I’m pretty sure my supreme’s name is Deidre. I’ve never even heard of this Cordelia woman.”

Now the man seemed scared, almost.

“What year is it?”

“2052,” You answered warily.

The man started shaking in shock, so much so that the mirror was vibrating from the force of it.

“No, no, it wasn’t supposed to be this way I- “He swallowed, hard. “This wasn’t supposed to happen to me.”

You still weren’t sure what caused him to be put in the mirror, but you considered yourself a highly empathetic person, and putting yourself in his shoes, you couldn’t imagine being trapped, stuck forever in a place, and being told however many years had passed by without you.

You almost wanted to hug him, but you figured you would look pretty silly hugging a mirror.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what kind of monster would do this to another person.”

The man just stood there in silence before the mirror faded out, and you were staring at your reflection again.

Guess that was his way of ending the conversation.

You came down later that night when everyone was sleeping, figuring if you were stuck in a mirror, you’d be pretty damn lonely.

Even if he seemingly hated you, any company was better than no company.

Holding your mug of tea in your hands, you placed it down on a dusty side table, near the mirror before touching the reflective surface, the motion starting to become familiar to you.

The man’s face popped up, and he looked so sad, your heart broke a little for him. His eyes were practically lifeless.

“Hey. I know you don’t like me but- “

“But you thought what? That you felt bad for me? I don’t want your company. I’d prefer to spend my days in silence than with a witch.” He spat, and you flinched back at the word, sounding like a curse coming from his lips.

Your lip wobbled a little, and you whispered, “I was just trying to be nice,” before backing away, and darting up the stairs.

It was a couple of days later, once again, and you couldn’t stop thinking about the whole fucked up situation.

You didn’t care what the man said, or how much he pushed you away. You were going to help him, even if he acted cruel. Hell, maybe you’d be cruel too if you were trapped in a mirror. Scratch that, you knew you’d be.

Heading back downstairs, you cursed as you almost tripped over one of the steps. This place really was old.

It made you wonder just how long the man had been trapped here.

You stepped in front of the mirror, and touched it, as usual.

The man looked extremely annoyed with you now.

“Didn’t I tell you I didn’t want your company?”

“Tough shit,” You said, raising your eyebrows. “I’m going to sit here, and talk about my day, and you’re going to listen to me.”

The man rolled his eyes, and said something that sounded suspiciously like, “Hell would’ve been preferable to this.”

You told him your name, about the new inventions that had been made in the past few years, what you were studying in your books, what your supreme was like, what your sisters were like, everything.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but you cursed when you realized just how long you’d been gone, figuring you’d be late to dinner.

“Shit! I have to go. I’m missing dinner.”

Michael smirked, and said, “Finally.”

But you swore you saw a hint of sadness in his eyes as you left up the stairs.

Maybe you were breaking through to him.

This became a daily occurrence with the two of you.

You would spend hours just talking to him about your life, and the world, and he would begrudgingly listen to you.

Well, at least the first couple of times.

After that, he seemed to realize you were the only company he was gonna get, and decided to make the best of it, you supposed it.

Instead of angrily staring at you in silence, unable to go anywhere while you ranted, he started asking questions.

What was the academy like? Did you have any friends? What powers could you do, and what couldn’t you do?

You answered them all, and he seemed to be gradually more and more interested in your life as you talked to him.

You were telling him about how angry you were that your supreme treated you lesser because you could only perform 3 of the 7 wonders, and he seemed angry at that.

“So, why don’t you give her a taste of her own medicine? Treat her like she doesn’t matter to you and see how she likes it.”

You shook your head at the concept, “No, no, I couldn’t do that. She’s my supreme.”

“You know I never understood the whole supreme thing. How you could just let someone boss you around like that.” He sighed.

“It’s-it’s not like that. She’s like a guiding figure, not a boss.”

“Well, she’s not exactly guiding you now, is she?”

He had a point. Maybe you should stand up for yourself.

It was a couple of days later when you were in a group practice session for the 7-wonders, struggling to perform pyrokinesis on a candle that your supreme spoke to you, the first time in maybe months.

“Y/N, you should not be struggling with this at this point. You’ve been here for years, and you still can’t perform pyrokinesis?”

You snapped.

That’s one way to describe it.

“Well, maybe I would’ve learned it by now, if you got off your ass, and helped me!”

Everyone stared at you in shock, including Deidre.

“That is no way to talk to your supreme! Practice is over for you. I’d recommend thinking about what you said to me before we talk again.”

You scoffed, and practically threw the candlestick on the table, before storming off.

“Fuck this.”

He seemed highly amused as you described what happened to him.

“You said that to her?”

You nodded, and he looked almost proud of you.

“Maybe there’s hope for you yet, pet.”

“So, what’s your name? You never told me.”

He looked apprehensive for a moment, before deciding to tell you, “Michael.”

“Michael,” You said tasting the word around on your tongue. “I like it. It suits you.”

His eyes alighted with something that you could’ve sworn was a mix of both lust and fondness, before you asked him the question you had been yearning to know the answer to since you first came down here.

“How did you get trapped in here, Michael?”

He hesitated before answering, and you saw fear on his face before he schooled it into a more neutral expression.

“A witch put me here. A witch by the name of Cordelia.”

“That’s why you wanted to know if she was my supreme.” You said.

He nodded, and continued on, “She was a very powerful witch, or still is maybe. I don’t know what happened to her, because, well- “He gestured to the mirror.

You nodded, and he smiled bitterly.

“You’re powerful too. If anyone tells you that you aren’t, don’t believe them.”

It was later that night, and you couldn’t stop thinking of Michael, and what he said to you earlier that day.

No one had ever believed in you like that.

Well, Deidre did at one point in time, when she first accepted you to Miss Robichaux’s, but now she didn’t seem to care about you at all, which is why her ignorance of you hurt so much.

But Michael.

Michael was different.

Michael was beautiful.

The way he listened to you, and offered you advice, you could tell he was very wise and knowledgeable of witchcraft himself.

It’s a shame, really, he was stuck in that mirror.

If he wasn’t, you’d probably have kissed him by now.

But just because you were into him, didn’t mean he was into you.

You sighed as you shifted in your bed. You weren’t getting any sleep any time soon. You assumed Michael didn’t need to sleep, as he didn’t seem to eat either, stuck in a lifeless state almost. Probably to make his existence in the mirror even more miserable.

You figured he had nothing else to do, and you grabbed a cardigan, wrapping it around yourself and quietly padding down the basement stairs.

Your earlier fantasies of kissing Michael had made you slightly wet as you imagined how he’d moan against your lips, gripping your waist with his strong hands, maybe sliding one of those thick fingers into you-

You closed your eyes and breathed heavily, choosing not to touch the mirror just yet.

You needed a release before seeing him, before looking at what you couldn’t touch, couldn’t kiss, couldn’t fuck.

Just like you yearned for.

You were wearing a thin white slip beneath your cardigan, and your nipples were already hard from your arousal.

You rubbed them between your fingers, and gasped as you threw your head back.

It had been so long since you had found someone who had piqued your interest; therefore, it had been a while since you had touched yourself.

You dipped a hand into your wet panties, rubbing your clit, using your other hand to steady yourself on a table, and gasping as you slipped a finger inside of yourself.

“Fuck,” You breathed, adjusting to the feeling before thrusting the digit inside of yourself harder and faster.

You imagined it was Michael’s cock fucking up into you, imagining it to be huge, at least a good 8 inches.

He seemed like he’d have a big dick anyways.

You slipped another finger inside, still rubbing your clit with your thumb as you fucked yourself hard on your fingers.

“Michael, oh!” You whimpered, imagining him gripping your throat firmly as he fucked you mercilessly.

You heard a slight chuckle and your heard whipped up before you saw that Michael was in the mirror, staring at you while you touched yourself.

You withdrew your fingers from your throbbing cunt like you had been burned, gasping at him in shock. “I didn’t touch the mirror-I-I don’t understand.”

“While touching the mirror certainly summons me, it isn’t the only way I can appear. I can always see through this mirror, Y/N.” He said, seemingly amused at your embarrassment at having been caught.

“And do you know what I heard while you were rubbing that pretty little cunt? You moaning my name as you fucked yourself on those beautiful fingers of yours.”

“I-I can explain- “

“No need, pet,” Michael chuckled. “You clearly want me as much as I want you. What is there to explain?”

You stared at him in shock before he instructed you, “Keep touching yourself for me.”

Oh. OH. 

He wanted to watch you.

You nodded breathlessly, as you stuffed the two fingers back inside yourself, still ridiculously wet, even more so from him basically admitting he had been watching you.

Your moans started back up again as you fingered yourself roughly, practically pounding your fingers inside of yourself.

“Oh...” You breathed as you noticed his intense stare watching you. You kept eye contact with him as you fucked yourself faster again, gathering up a pace again.

“That’s it,” Michael crooned, watching you touch yourself. “Fuck yourself nice and hard on those fingers of yours, pet. Harder.” He commanded.

You obeyed, your fingers starting to get a little sore, and your wrist nearly falling out of its socket, but you weren’t stopping, no way in hell.

You suddenly gasped loudly as you found a spot that felt absolutely amazing, your g-spot you guessed.

“Oh, fuck, Michael, FUCK,” You panted, still rubbing viciously at your clit with your thumb, and practically stabbing at your g-spot now.

You were so busy watching Michael’s face, that you didn’t notice him stroking his cock, right alongside you.

“That’s my good girl, fuck,” Michael breathed to himself as he watched you continue rubbing and fingering yourself, completely obedient to his every demand and wish.

He saw that you were close, and whispered, “Come for me, Y/N. Now.”

“MmMM, FUCK!” You squealed, embarrassingly high-pitched as you came, juices flowing down your wrist and onto your thighs, as you steadied yourself on the side table, legs feeling like jelly.

You watched with hunger, as he fucked into his fist harder, your earlier assumption that his cock was huge proving to be true.

Your mouth was practically watering at his size, and you imagined sinking down onto him all the way, as he smirked up at you watching you as you whimpered and cried, “Is my cock too much for you, little girl?”

That made your pussy twitch slightly.

Your attention was brought back to Michael as he seemed to be on the verge of coming, mumbling a string of expletives as he got closer.

“Fuck, yeah, that’s my good girl, let’s me do anything to her, let’s me fuck her hard, mm, yeah, fuck,”

You wondered what he was imagining as you watched him come hard with a shout, and you were kind of worried someone was going to hear, as he shuddered, coming down from his orgasm.

You both stared at each other for a minute, not really knowing what to do next, before he broke the silence.

“Somehow,” He breathed hard, “Some way, I’m getting out of here.”

“And then I’m going to fuck you against this mirror so hard, it fucking breaks.”


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N tries to free Michael from the mirror, but it may not be as easy as they’d both thought.

After that, you and Michael were inseparable.

It seemed like every waking moment you weren’t in magic lessons, you were with him, by the mirror.

Some nights you fell asleep by the mirror, desperate to be close with him even in unconscious moments.

Your sisters were constantly giving you weird looks, and asking where you went so much, and you didn’t exactly know how to answer them.

In the meantime, you were all over any of the textbooks you could find, searching desperately for a spell that would free Michael from the mirror.

You might have better luck asking one of your sisters, or even Deidre, but the thought of any of them being in the same vicinity as Michael made your skin start to crawl.

You selfishly wanted him all to yourself.

It was late one night, and you were googling spells on your computer, when the sudden realization hit you.

All this time you had never even considered googling Michael’s full name or looking him up in any of your textbooks.

Typing his name into google, you were shocked when virtually no records came up. It was like he hadn’t even existed.

Michael was very dodgy when it came to questions about why he got stuck in the mirror, or what his past was like, and you couldn’t say it hadn’t made you feel a little hurt.

You were always opening up to him, baring yourself emotionally, and he couldn’t be bothered to do the same for you.

Shutting your laptop with a sigh, you sank down into your comforter, knowing you wouldn’t get much sleep until you found out why he was really in there.

“Mmh yeah!” You moaned, pressing your vibrator harder against your clit, and moving your hips in a circle.

“That’s it baby. You’re doing so well for me,” Michael cooed, eyes fixed on yours through the glass of the mirror.

“Michael,” You whimpered softly. “I need you to touch me. Need you to fuck me.”

“I know baby, soon,” Michael whispered, hungrily watching as you inserted the tip of the vibrator into yourself.

“Ohh.”

“I can’t wait to be inside of you,” Michael breathed, watching you take the thick toy inside of yourself slowly.

You sobbed as you closed your eyes and imagined Michael’s big cock inside of you instead of the toy.

If you really tried, you could fool yourself well.

You came with a loud cry, and slumped over, turning the vibrator off, and pulling your panties back up your legs.

“You did so well for me, love,” Michael said, wishing he could hold you in his arms as you pulled yourself off the ground.

The two of you were silent for a beat, before you broke the silence.

“Michael,” You started, still winded from your orgasm. “Tell me why you’re stuck in the mirror. Please.”

Michael faltered, clearly not expecting that from you, and looked around uncomfortably. “Trust me, pet, it’s not something you want to- “

“Please,” You begged. “It’s killing me.”

“I just don’t want you to leave.”

You stopped and stared at him. He looked so vulnerable and scared; it broke your heart.

“I would never leave you.” You said, lifting a hand and putting it against his on the glass. “I promise.”

Michael sighed, and started from the beginning.

“So…. You’re the antichrist?”

Michael nodded, and you raised your eyebrows.

“Wow. And you’re stuck in here because you tried to end the world?”

“I didn’t try. I did end the world. But then Cordelia undid everything.”

“But wait, I looked you up the other day, and nothing showed. Wouldn’t you at least have some birth records?”

Michael shook his head, and his face looked almost painful as he said, “I know exactly what happened. Cordelia trapped me in the mirror before she went back, and must’ve either killed my past self, or changed history so much I was never born.”

Your heart sunk as you watched Michael compose himself through the mirror after telling his story.

From what he had told you (and you genuinely believed him, unless he was suddenly the world’s greatest actor), he had had a pretty hard life. Pretty much everyone he loved either abandoned him or died.

You weren’t excusing the fact that he had done some terrible things, but at the end of the day it didn’t even really matter, as everything had been undone.

You still wanted to help him out of the mirror, even more so after learning his story, as you were sure he wouldn’t try again. It seemed like the only reason he did so in the first place was because of everyone pressuring him.

“Do…Do you hate me now?”

You wanted to burst into tears. He looked so scared, and it made you feel horrible.

“No! No, Michael, I could never hate you. I….I love you.”

The confession seemed to knock the wind out of him, and his eyes burned with unshed tears.

“Do you really mean that?”

You nodded, and he sighed in relief.

“I’ve…I’ve never had anyone like you in my life before. I had Miss Mead, but it was obviously never like this. I love you too Y/N.”

You smiled as tears streamed down your face.

“Michael. I swear to you, I’m getting you out of this goddamn mirror, no matter what I have to do. I promise.”

The next few months were spent searching aimlessly for an unbinding spell.

You were so desperate, you even went to Deidre asking about one, although not giving her a reason, stating you were “just curious.”

She pointed you in the right direction, but couldn’t give you much of an answer, stating that the power needed to perform such a spell would require an enormous amount of power.

That made you a little nervous, but you brushed it off, figuring you’d worry about it once you actually got your hands on the spell.

Deidre sent you to what she claimed was a “former supreme’s house,” and you knew immediately that it must be Cordelia’s.

You knew the owner of the house, probably another witch, would never just give you the spell, even if you were to explain the situation. You would never sway her mind, so you opted for a different approach.

Stealing the spell.

You staked out the house for about a week, memorizing her schedule and making absolute sure you wouldn’t be caught, before making your move.

The owner of the house was out with her friends, and you probably had about half the day to search the house for the spell before she came back.

Climbing through a half-cracked window, you scoured the house, looking through every cabinet and cranny, before sitting down with a sigh.

You figured that it wouldn’t be in plain sight, but you seriously couldn’t find the spell anywhere. It was getting late, and you were scared that you’d have to leave and come back another day, when you banged your head against the wall in frustration and felt something shift behind your skull.

You turned your back to see what looked like a cut out hole in the wall. It was so perfectly hidden you’d have never noticed it’d be there unless you were looking for it.

Your eyes widened at your discovery as you dug your hand around the hole, coming across a scroll, and you nearly jumped up and down in excitement.

Peering at the scroll, your heart skipped a beat as it was indeed, the unbinding spell for the mirror, written in fine cursive handwriting, Cordelia’s, you assumed.

It was as Deidre said before, the spell stated that the witch who used it needed an extreme amount of power, nearly that of a supreme’s.

Fuck.

You were pondering on what to do after that. Should you explain to Deidre what was going on, and pray she’d help you?

You seriously doubted she would, hell, you probably wouldn’t if you weren’t in love with Michael.

You didn’t want to worry Michael, or get his hopes up if it didn’t work, so you opted not to tell him.

It was late one night, that you decided to try it, figuring the worst that could happen would be it just wouldn’t work.

The possibility of that scared you, but you’d never know if you didn’t at least try.

You’d thought of something Michael had said to you before, about you being more powerful than you’d truly known, and used it to propel you down to the basement, scroll in hand, and necessary ingredients collected.

Placing the ingredients around the mirror, you quickly started the spell, chanting as the lightbulb above you flickered.

You started to chant faster, and nearly grinned as you felt the power surge in you, feeling the spell working.

The chanting continued, and the spell was almost finished when you felt suddenly faint and absolutely horrible inside, like you were being torn in half.

You knew you couldn’t stop otherwise the spell wouldn’t work, so you pushed through the pain, and kept chanting nearing closer to the end.

The horrible pain intensified, and you screamed as you finished the spell, thinking, “If this is how I die, at least it worked.”

You heard Michael’s voice yelling your name before you fell on the ground, feeling blackness envelop you as you died.

You felt your ribs being stitched together, your bones forming whole again, eyes being put back into their sockets, life being formed again.

It was almost as painful as dying, and you finally found your voice as you screamed, coughing and gasping as your eyes snapped open, adjusting to the light.

“Y/N? Oh love, I thought I lost you.” Michael said, and it was only after a while that you realized that he was holding you in his arms, on the ground.

You looked up at him, shivering, and whispered, “Michael? It…it worked?”

“Yes. You did it, love. You freed me.” Michael said, pressing kisses all over your face, as you cried.

“It was so horrible. I died. How am I here right now?”

“I brought you back. I was so scared that it wouldn’t work, and I’d be stuck staring at your corpse forever through that damned mirror.”  
You cried some more as you buried your face in his neck, so warm and alive, and here.

You couldn’t believe it had worked. More importantly, you couldn’t believe that you’d actually died.

You didn’t remember heaven or hell at all, just seeing blackness. It was almost peaceful, in a way.

But being here with Michael was infinitely better.

You grabbed his face, staring into his eyes as you realized you could finally kiss him.

“Please,” You whispered, and he understood immediately what you wanted, brushing his lips over yours in a long-awaited consummation.

“I love you, Y/N. I love you so much.”

You cried in happiness, and he brushed away your tears, kissing your cheeks gently.

He lifted you up, arms wrapping around his neck, and legs around his waist, as he pressed your back against the mirror, now empty of his presence.

“What are you doing?” You giggled.

“I made you a promise, do you remember?”

You did remember. A flood of heat rushed to your cunt, as you moaned, realizing what he was doing, as he pulled your panties down your legs from under your skirt.

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting so long to do this.” He said, massaging your clit, and kissing you passionately.

You cried out in pleasure at one of his slick fingers, coated in your arousal, slipping inside of you, pumping hard and fast.

“I-oh!”

He smirked at your loss for words, and sucked hickeys into your neck as you writhed and whimpered in his arms, fingering you rapidly.

“I can’t wait anymore,” He gasped, pulling his cock out as you held onto him for dear life.

He made sure you were sufficiently aroused before pushing in, both of you gasping at the long-awaited contact.

“Fuck, you’re so much sweeter than I’d ever imagined you’d be.”

You cried out in pleasure as he started pounding into you, knocking you hard against the mirror.

“You’re s-so big!”

He started biting at your lips, and you clawed furiously at his back as his thrusts got so rough you heard the mirror crack behind you, pieces of glass falling to the floor.

“Ohh, yeah,” He grunted against your neck, reaching down to rub at your clit, enjoying the delicious sounds you made.

“Mm gonna come,” He said, shaking and shuddering as he drew back only to slam into you fully.

“Fuck!” You cried as he came inside of you, the feeling of his thick seed coating your insides. It felt so indescribably amazing that you ended up coming on the spot.

“YES! YES!” You screamed, as tears streamed down your face at the pleasure.

You slumped onto his shoulder as he kissed your hair soothingly, rubbing your back.

“So…what now?”


End file.
